


Hawaiian Pizza

by keitaiijima



Series: Junior High Moments [4]
Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types, Battle Royale - Takami Koushun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitaiijima/pseuds/keitaiijima
Summary: After walking past her house one evening and realizing how attracted he was to her, Keita decides to try to ask out Yuka Nakagawa. He's faced with the problem of how to successfully do this, especially when it turns out Yuka has awfully specific criteria for what kind of boy she would date.Note: This is part of a non-linear series all set in the same universe but can also be definitely read independently.
Relationships: Iijima Keita/Nakagawa Yuka
Series: Junior High Moments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059632
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Hawaiian Pizza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jolimelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolimelon/gifts).



> Just a short Keita/Yuka one-shot for my friend, since we both love the idea of this pairing. I guess it's a little crack-y.

It was a warm autumn evening as Keita Iijima was walking home from Yutaka’s place. It was only 7 PM on a Friday, but he had to leave early because his parents had given him a strict curfew after what happened with the Alpaca the weekend before. Which was ridiculous, Keita thought, as the incident had not been _that_ big of a deal. Most of the damage had been easily repaired and -  
Lost in his own thoughts of how unfair it was that he could not spend more time with his best friends (he could tell Shinji tried to play it cool but was most likely heartbroken that Keita had left so early), he snapped out of it when he heard some loud music coming from an open living-room window in the neighbourhood he was currently walking through.

Keita did not recognise the song. It was some kind of pop, but he always got the girl groups mixed up so he was not able to pin-point who even sung this. It was very upbeat and happy, which made him stop to listen. Curious, he watched the window of the house it was playing out of. After a few moments, he noticed someone inside. He quickly recognized Yuka Nakagawa, who had been his classmate for a few years now. Keita had never given the girl much thought, other than the fact that she was hilarious, and he always cracked up when he overheard her jokes and funny comments. Now, his eyes widened slightly as he saw what she was up to.

Yuka was dancing around in her pyjamas, jumping up and down to the beat, her long hair put up in a ponytail which was swirling around to the music too. She looked so happy and content. However, that was not what caught Keita’s attention.  
As she danced, Yuka was also carrying a slice of pizza, which she took a few bites out of every now and then. Keita recognised the pieces of pineapple as a topping. _Hawaiian._ Hawaiian was his favourite kind of pizza, and he always got so much shit for it when they were ordering takeaway. No one ever wanted Hawaiian.

Watching Yuka enjoy her delicious pizza while dancing for a few minutes, Keita sighed deeply.  
_Damn. She’s my dream girl,_ he thought, finally able to tear his eyes away and keep walking. His heart was beating like crazy and he could not stop smiling. Was this what love felt like?  
No matter what, Keita knew he would have to do something to get this girl. And then he could finally share Hawaiian pizza with someone.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school, Keita was faced with a problem. He had never asked a girl out before and was not totally sure how to approach it. Talking to his friends about it would not really be an option either, as they were all as hopeless as him, except for maybe Shinji Mimura. Yes, Keita figured that mimicking what he had seen Shinji say and do with girls might be his best shot. He had seen Shinji pick up girls plenty of times; after his basketball games, at the movies, even just at the train. It seemed easy enough.  
  
Keita was currently sitting in the cafeteria with his friends, looking around for Yuka. Had had totally zooned out of the conversation, in deep concentration at the task he had set for himself. _Pizza date_ , he kept repeating in his head. _Hawaiian pizza date.  
_As he heard some girls laugh loudly, he finally localized Yuka. She was apparently in the middle of a funny story, because her friends were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.  
_So they’re all in a good mood. Perfect time to strke!_ Keita figured, smiling with determination.  
“Yes! Okay! I’ll do it now!” he suddenly exclaimed, jumping out of his seat.  
His friends glanced at each other, confused, as he had shared nothing of his plans with them, and they had been in the middle of a completely unrelated conversation.  
“Do what?” Yoshitoki asked warily. “Should we stop him?”  
“Don’t you dare,” Shinji responded with a snort as Keita headed over to the girls. “I need to see what happens.”

Walking with confidence, Keita gave the girls a wave. They had stopped laughing, looking up at him curiously.  
“Hey, Nakagawa,” Keita greeted, grabbing an empty chair and squeezing down in between Yuka and Chisato with a huge grin on his face. Yuka looked at him expectantly, as if knowing whatever he was there for, it was bound to be good. They all knew Keita could be somewhat of an oddball too. She took a sip of her soda, waiting for him to say whatever he came to say. Completely assured with his chosen flirting technique, Keita decided to dive right in.  
“So… You know, class is in ten minutes, but if we’re quick we can make out a little before that?!” He gave her what he hoped was a seductive wink. He had heard Shinji use lines similar to this on girls, and it always seemed to work. Thus, he was very surprised when Yuka, along with her friends, all burst out laughing. Yuka’s soda even came flying out of her nose.  
“Iijima! Please! I spat all over myself. Don’t say stuff like this when I’m drinking!” Yuka wiped away a tear, reaching for a tissue to wipe the spilled soda off her sailor uniform. “Are you doing a dare or something?”  
  
Keita could not believe how this had not been an instant success. Glancing at the girls, he jumped up.  
“Yeah… Sure!” he said, coughing lightly. This clearly was not the way to go, and if he could save himself any embarrassment by pretending it was all a joke, then he would. “Stupid Yutaka and his dares, hehe! Gotta go! BYE!”  
As Keita literally ran away without looking back, the girls kept laughing amongst themselves, shaking their heads in disbelief.

Keita spent the rest of the day trying to think of another possible way to win Yuka over. He felt like his imagination was not exactly limited; if anything, it was probably too wild. He figured he could try something a little more… _normal.  
_Deciding his previous fail had been due to lack of proper research, he now knew what he had to do. As part of his new research plan, Keita followed around the class’ most stable couple, Sakura Ogawa and Kazuhiko Yamamoto. He hid behind tables, vending machines, bushes and whatever else he could use as cover, as he walked a few meters behind them in each break. Convincing himself they had no idea he was there, he ignored how they very obviously at times turned around to give him a puzzled look.

During the break before gym period, which would be the last class of the day, the couple really did not spot him though. Hiding behind a tall potted plant in the corner of the cafeteria, Keita watched intently as Kazuhiko pulled something out from his backpack.  
“I have to run help my mom out after gym, so I want to give this to you now,” he told Sakura with a small smile. “I saw it yesterday and thought of you.”  
Keita spotted a small, brown teddybear, wearing a t-shirt with “I ❤︎ you” written on it. Sakura let out a loud “Awww!”  
“Kazuhiko!” she exclaimed happily, taking the bear in her arms and giving it a small hug. “You shouldn’t have! He’s soo cute.”  
Keita made sure to write little notes down on his hand with a pen. Right now he scribbled “Teddy = cute = girl happy = pizza”. He nodded to himself. This could not fail.

The only problem now was how to find a teddybear before the end of the day. Yes, he could probably just buy one after school and give it to Yuka tomorrow, but Keita was not really interested in spending any money on this (other than on the pizza they would share on the date itself), and he also did not have the patience to wait a _whole day_ now that he had come up with this idea. Luckily, an opportunity presented itself perfectly. He spotted Yumiko Kusaka and Yukiko Kitano sitting by a bench as gym class was about to start. They were playing an outside ball game today, and Yumiko were giving Yukiko a motivating speech to encourage her friend to take proper part of it.  
Keita’s eyes focused on what was laying next to Yukiko on the table; a small, white bear keychain. _Bingo._

Now he just needed a distraction so he could snatch it. What does girls like? Well, teddybears, as he had just learned. But if he already had one of those, he would not need to steal this one. Some girls really liked shoes, he thought, but he was not sure how that could help either. Another thing he had picked up on, was that a lot of girls seemed into Shinji and Shuya. Clearing his throat, he called out.  
“Oh, man! Is that Shinji and/or Nanahara taking their shirt off by the football field? Maaaan!”  
Crossing his fingers, he hoped this would work.

To his delight, Yukiko quickly turned her head.  
“Is… Is Nanahara-kun really shirtless? Yumi, I can’t see! Lift me up!” she said, standing up on the bench as she scouted towards the field. Yumiko laughed.  
“I can’t see either one of them… Maybe we should move closer for your sake, tiny?” she teased her friend, also focusing her gaze in that direction.  
Keita snuck closer, grabbing the keychain swiftly. He picked the keys off, as they were unnecessary for his cause. Grabbing the little bear, he threw the keys back on the table, making a run for it. He just heard Yukiko sigh deeply as he ran.  
“I just saw him… The shirt is still on,” she said, disappointed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since it was a special occasion, Keita had even showered after gym class. He was both nervous and excited to give Yuka the bear he had gotten her. He had even asked Yutaka to stay behind with him, so he could celebrate his success after he scored this date.  
“Are you ever gonna tell me what you’re doing with this keychain?” Yutaka laughed, as they waited outside the gym. Keita grinned.  
“I keep saying it’s a surprise! But let’s just say, my single days are over. Mark my words!”  
Yutaka looked more curious than he did convinced, but he stuck around regardless. It did not hit Keita that maybe he was just there to see this trainwreck.  
  
“Oh, there she is!” Keita exclaimed, as he spotted Yuka. She was still in her workout clothes, and holding her tennis racket. She probably had a tennis lesson now that the day was over, which suited Keita perfectly; her other friends had already left for the day.  
“Okay, dude. Wish me luck,” Keita nodded to Yutaka, who raised his hand to give a thumbs up.  
“Oh, yeah. _Good luck_ ,” he chuckled, looking more intrigued than before, as Keita quietly moved closer to the girl.

“Nakagawa,” Keita whispered behind Yuka, making her jump. She spun around, holding her racket out in self-defence.  
“Iijima! Oh, phew. I’m relieved. I thought it was Satomi stalking me to remind me we have to work on that science project,” she laughed, lowering the racket.  
She looked at him, squinting slightly as she noticed the bear he was holding. “What’s that in your hand?”  
Keita wiggled his eyebrows at her.  
“It’s a teddy! I may or may not have stolen it and then dropped it in some mud. But it’s clean-ish. Do you wanna pet it? My research has showed me girls like to pet cute things,” he nodded proudly.  
Yuka looked more and more sceptical as Keita spoke.  
“I meaaan… Not really?” She laughed, looking at the dirty key ring with an amused expression.  
Keita ignored her reply and continued.  
“Weeell for only the cost of one date, this little rascal can be yours! I mean, yours to pet for two minutes. I’m not giving him away. I’ve grown attached,” he said, giving Teddy a stroke.  
Yuka hummed. “Still no, Iijima. What’s this obsession anyway? You finally got contact lenses and realized I’m the hottest piece of ass in this class?” she joked cheerfully.  
Keita sighed. “Something like that… Wait, don’t go anywhere. I’ll think of _something_ …”  
Yuka replied by waving her racket in the air. “I _am_ going somewhere! I’m going to practice. See you tomorrow, weirdo!”

Keita sighed, waving back to her even though she already had her back turned to him again. Why was this so hard?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keita had decided to tell Yutaka the full story. They were sitting by the entrance to the school yard, and Keita was petting his bear-friend softly. When he finished summarizing what was going on, Yutaka had just stared at him.  
“Man… You’re saying all this is because you want to share a large Hawaiian pizza with someone? That’s crazy,” he commented, shaking his head as he laughed.  
Keita shook his head too. “I mean, that’s how it started! But the more I think about it, I think we’d be a good match. Yeah, we both like pineapple, but it doesn’t stop there. She likes happy pop-music, so do I. She drinks soda, so do I. Exclusively! We both go to the same school! And… You know. She has hair. I have hair…” Keita began listing the most mundane things you could possibly have in common with another person, as Yutaka listened, un-convinced.

He suddenly interrupted Keita, nudging him. “Dude! She’s there. Practice must be done,” he whispered, nodding to Yuka who was walking towards the gate, now back in her school uniform with her backpack and sports-bag thrown over the shoulder.  
Keita bit his lips.  
“Okay. I’ll do this one more time. If it fails… It’s not like I can’t finish a pizza on my own, you know?” he said, frowning lightly. Yutaka nodded.  
“That’s the spirit! Go get her. If you end up heartbroken, I’ll let you go half and half with pineapple next time we order pizza. Maybe. Deal?”  
Keita grinned. “Deal.”

He approached Yuka, heads on this time as the scare tactic clearly did not work to his advantage.  
Yuka stopped as she saw him, giving him a small smile.  
“Woah, Nakagawa. We gotta stop bumping into each other like this!” Keita started off with a cheesy line, which he was happy to see made her laugh.  
“You’re stalking me now or something? What are you still doing here?” Yuka joked, wondering if he really did stick around to wait for her.  
“Hey. I just thought maybe I wasn’t clear that… I _am_ serious about this date thing. Guess I’m not great at asking someone out, but I think we could have a good time, you know?” Keita said bluntly, feeling a bit more nervous than he had expected.

Yuka blinked. Her expression went from amused to a bit more serious, as she started to realize that he was not joking around.  
“Ah,” she said, thoughtfully. “That’s… That’s cool and all, Iijima. I just, I don’t think I’m interested. No offence to you, you’re just not… My type,” she said, her tone almost apologetic now that she was rejecting him.  
Keita felt this blow heavily, as he glanced down.  
“Hey. Yeah, okay, that’s cool. Can I ask what your type is? Just, curious,” he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

Yuka nodded, giving him another apologetic smile.  
“Yeah, sure. This is maybe a little weird but… Actually, the only guy I’ve ever felt really attracted to is the pizza delivery guy. And I’m not really sure it’s because of _him_ , or just what he brings me,” Yuka sighed longingly.  
Keita squinted, processing this information. “Huh… I mean, _I get it_. If I’d had to pick a dude, I’d definitely go for someone like that too,” he agreed slowly, now thinking about pizza again. “Soo… Is that definitely a no?!”  
Yuka chuckled. “Yep, sorry. Nothing personal. I don’t have too many demands but oh boy, the one I do have is an important one.”  
  
As Keita walked back to Yutaka, the boy patted his back with a small laugh. “That sucks, man,” he said comfortingly.  
Keita smiled to him, not feeling too defeated yet.   
“Hey. It’s not over yet,” he said vaguely, giving Yutaka a smile that made the smaller boy a little sceptical.  
“What are you planning now? Nothing too crazy? Do we need to have bail money ready?” Yutaka joked, watching Keita stop by the vending machine for a coke.  
“I’m just saying, Yutaka! When I set my mind to something, I make it happen! When the burger place stopped serving onion rings, who made all the calls and sent all the emails to get them back? Me! Did they do it? No. Do I have another example that works better for this situation? Also no! But in the future when I talk about how I make stuff happen, I will point back to _this_ moment!” Keita said with a complete misplaced amount of confidence. Yutaka had to admit, as unlikely as it was to be successful, it was still a little inspiring.  
“Good for you, man,” he grinned. “I can’t wait to see it.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The following evening was Tuesday, which meant Pizza Tuesday at the Nakagawa household. As the doorbell buzzed, Yuka was quick to jump out of her bed, eager to get the door.  
“I got it!” she called out to the rest of her family. Wallet in hand, she ran down the stairs and towards the door. Being the first to see the pizza, smell the pizza, touch the pizza… It was all just part of the beautiful moment. Opening the door, her face was lit up with excitement. She only had eyes for the pizza, licking her lips hungrily as she handed out the cash, not even looking up for a second.  
“Ehhhh. No tip? Lame, Nakagawa!” the delivery guy said with a loud laugh. This finally made Yuka glance up, surprised. Wearing a silly-looking uniform, including a cap with the pizza company’s logo right on the front, was Keita.  
  
“You…” Yuka said, squinting. “You don’t work here! Is this even real pizza?!”  
She peaked under the cover of the box, not convinced. If Keita had pulled some prank involving messing with her pizza, there would be hell to pay. Keita just laughed again.  
“Hey, so what, I got a job! Turns out they were desperate for a new delivery dude. Sooo….”  
Yuka sighed, She knew where this was going. And she found it hard to keep a straight face; she could not help but smile at the boy.  
“Yeah?” she asked, letting him continue. She kind of hoped he would hurry up. The pizza was getting cold.  
“Speaking of desperate, hehe, how about that date?” Keita asked, with a ridiculous wink which made it look more like his eye was twitching due to dust or something.

Yuka put a hand on her chin, pretending to think about it for a moment. “Hmm…”  
Keita, still holding the pizza box, did a little excited jump.  
“Oh! And as long as I work here, I get a 40 percent discount. Whiiich I am free to share with anyone I waaaant,” he added, wiggling his eyebrows seductively.  
Now, Yuka was the one unable to laugh. Well, that sure made this easy. He should have just said that right away.  
“It’s a date,” she winked back, not at all hating that her life-long dream of dating the pizza delivery guy was finally coming true. Even if that meant Keita Iijima.


End file.
